YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!
by DarkPrincess758
Summary: What happens when Ritsu isn't feeling well on Valentines day? And Yokozawa pushes his buttons for the last time? Warning: May be OOC Rated for language
1. YOU DONT EVEN KNOW!

**I SADLY OWN NOTHING :C  
>ENJOY THE STORY<strong>

_Ritsus' POV:_

_Valentines day a day where lovers celebrate and everything is just . . perfect._

"OI ONEDERA! GO TAKE THE FUCKING MANUSCRIPT TO THE PRINTERS!"  
>"HAI HAI TAKANO-SAN!"<p>

_WHY IN THE HELL AM I STILL HERE?!_

**_Tatoe moshi kimi ga  
>sekai no hate ni ite<br>mo  
>ima sugu ni<br>mistukeru yo_**

**_Osaekirenai  
>kodou<br>doko ni ita tte  
>wakatte shimau<em>**

**_afuredashita  
>shousoukan<br>itsu kara koi tte  
>kizuiteta?<em>**

**_Yarinaoshitaiai kinou  
>ga furagu datte iu<br>nara  
>mainichi nando demo<br>kasanetai yo_**

**_Tatoe moshi kimi ga  
>sekai no hate ni ite<br>mo  
>ima sugu ni<br>mistsukeru kara_**

**_koi ha mujun durake  
>sa kimi no kimochi<br>wo kikasete yo  
>kitto futari yatto soko<br>kara hijimaru ne_**

**_Histsuzen ni  
>te wo<br>nobasu'nda  
><em>**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Onedera Ritsy age 26 my boss happens to be Takano Masamune ... Saga-Senpai.<br>Sorry let me explain. About 11 years ago me and Takano-San were dating there was a misunderstanding and we broke up.

"_To be honest you're just gross_"  
>...Even to this day those words still haunt me.<br>I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard  
>"OI DIDNT I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MASAMUNE?!"...Yokozawa.<br>Now normaly would stand there and take it..._but_...due to all the stress ive been though...

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THIS!" Yokozawa shut up and looked shocked. I was going to stop there but once I opened up my mouth to apoligize "You fucking selfish brat! After what you did to Masamune-" "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY SIDE OF THE STO-" "YOU'RE SIDE?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MASAMUNE ISN'T THE SAME BECAUSE OF YO-" "AND YOU THINK I AM!?" "IF YOU WEREN'T SO FUCKING INSECURE THEN MASAMU-" I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THE REASON I'M SO INSECURE IS ENTIRELY HIS FAULT! DID HE TELL YOU ABOUT LASHING OUT AT ME?!" "What are you talking about?" Yokozawa stood there confusion in his eyes. "So he didn't?...Figures after agreeing to go out with me and he exploded in my face one day. Called me annoying and gross said it's disgusting because i loved him then told me to leave him alone. I came back though. AND HE DOESNT EVEN APOLIGIZE HE EVEN TRIED TO HOLD MY HAND!" At this point i'm screaming while warm tears are steaming down my face I look up to see Yokozawas' eyes widden in shock.  
>"SO IT'S ONLY NATURAL TO THINK HE DIDN'T LOVE ME!...even to this day his words still haunt me." I finish whispering the final part. "SO I WOULD APPRIATE IT IF YOU WOULD DROP IT AND . .ALONE!" "...Are you ... in love with Masamune?" "Even though he is an asshole to me back then and even now" <em>WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!? I-I-I- I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE. "...<em>Yes" I whisper "What?" "I SAID YES! I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE I JUST CANT TAKE IT! I ADMIT IT! I ONEDERA RITSU ADMIT THAT I AM HEAD-OVER-HEELS MADLY IN LOVE WITH TAKANO MASAMUNE!" I stood there for a moment breathing heavily "Know this Yokozawa-San I was hurt as well so stop trying to guilt-trip me"

_Nobody POV:  
><em>  
>Unknown to either of the two the said man they were talking about was standing there in shock while holding onto the same manuscript Onedera was suppost to take to the printers while watching Ritsu leave the building.<p>

_"Ritsu"_

___ _THE END?_


	2. WHAT THE!

**I was honestly really surprised when I saw all of the reviews asking me to continue... so here we are XD**

**I own nothing ;.;**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Unknown to the two men the said person they were talking about was standing there clutching the manuscript that Onodera was supposed to bring to the printers.<em>

_"Ritsu"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2~ WHAT THE?!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Takano's POV:<em>

...I did it again ...

My sweet, sweet Ritsu...

Back then all those years ago when I said all those hurtful things to you

I never once truly meant it...honestly that was just my piled up stress

You came back to me so I thought you weren't mad or even all that hurt...

I've got to fix this...

Before I lose you again.

* * *

><p><em>AT THE APARTMENTS<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nobody's POV:<em>

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"Oi! Ritsu?! Open up!"

_CLICK ... SQUEAK..._

The apparent door that belonged to the green eyed beauty slowly opened...

...revealing ...

...Haitani (O.O!)...

**{ME: PROBABLY DIDNT SEE THAT ONE COMING HUH?}**

* * *

><p><em>Commercial Break<em>

* * *

><p><em>Commercial Break<em>

* * *

><p>"Haitani" Takano growled through his gritted teeth... His eyes shining dark in deep, strong hatred.<p>

Haitani only looked at Takano with a smirk and said

"Takano! What a _pleasant_ surprise! Onodera-kun and I were just talking about you."

Takano glared even harder and opened his mouth to tell the demo- I mean Haitani off

That is until the voice of his beloved interrupted.

"Haitani-san? ... Who's at the door?"

At that moment Ritsu stepped into view.

Large emerald eyes widened at the sight of his _"secret"_ love.

* * *

><p>Velvet brown eyes searched emerald green ones as if demanding an explanation<p>

Haitani stood there watching the two for a while until he realized what was going on

_"They're lovers...or at least in love with each other...interesting."_

Haitani then looked at Takano with an evil glint in his eyes

He raped an arm around Ritsu's waist and pulled him closer to where their bodies were pushed together

Looking at Takano from the corner of his eye Haitani moved his other hand to cup Ritsu's chin

He then angled Ritsu's face towards him

Keeping an eye on Takano Haitani leaned in for the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUN!<strong>

**Well there is your second chapter real sorry for the long wait but I have a flour baby to deal with -.-**

**Anyways chapter 3 should be here within a week! XD**

**Sorry it's short!**


	3. I do know

**HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

**I OWN EVERYTHING XD!**

**HARU & RITSU: ONEE-CHAN OWNS NOTHING BUT THE IDEA**

**ME: ;.;**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3~I do know<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nobody's POV:<em>

Haitani leaned closer...and closer to Ritsu's soft sweet lips

Brown eyes widened in complete shock

And only one thing echoed though the young man's mind

_"He's going to kiss Ritsu...He's trying to take Ritsu away from me...He's stealing **MY** __Ritsu."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BAM!<em>**

Takano was snapped out of his thoughts

As he snapped his head towards the sound

He couldn't help it

A smirk came upon his face at the sight right in front of him

Lying on the cold hard floor clutching his head groaning in pain

. . . . . .

Was Haitani

And next to him, putting his left foot back on the floor was Ritsu.

* * *

><p><strong>{Me: As if I would EVER let someone on the likes of Haitani of all people kiss my baby brother!}<strong>

Knowing that Takano wasn't going to leave anytime soon

Ritsu sighed, opened the door, and gestured Takano to enter

Takano slowly walked towards the door, but stopped, and opened his mouth

"You head in ... I need to _**"talk****"**_ to Haitani"

Large emerald green orbs narrowed slightly in suspicion

But Ritsu did as asked

* * *

><p>. . . . . . Leaving Takano alone . . . With Haitani<p>

Who was still groaning at the intense pain he felt on his head...but somehow managed to sit up in a sitting position.

Haitani's eyes snapped open at the feeling of two hands furiously clutching the front material of his opened coat

Lifting him up off of the floor

...and...

"UGH!"

Haitani grunted in pain as he was roughly thrown against the wall

Haitani looked up at Takano and

For the first time in his life he felt fear...actual fear

The intense glare Takano was giving him was enough to make Batman crawl into a corner and cry his eyes out

Brown eyes narrowed in disgust

* * *

><p><em>WITH RITSU<em>

* * *

><p>"...Haru...what are you doing?"<p>

Ritsu was just simply brushing his teeth and when he came back out

He saw Haru...

Just standing there...

Looking through the peephole on his door.

". . . . . . . . . ."

Ritsu sighed in annoyance but a sudden familiar smirk came upon his face as well as a teasing glint in his eye

"I'll tell Yuu about 'Kitty.'"

Haru's face snapped towards Ritsu

Two large beautiful eyes narrowed and the owner of said narrowed eyes spoke

"I told you to NEVER speak of _that_ again!"

Ritsu just smiled innocently in response

* * *

><p><em>WITH TAKANO<em>

* * *

><p>"UGH!"<p>

Haitani fell back onto the ground with a pain filled grunt

_HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF_

Rough panting echoed throughout the apartment complex from the devil himself

**{Me: I just...don't like Haitani...at all...}**

Takano looked down at the beaten, bruised body of Haitani

His Brown eyes shown no mercy

He leaned down and hissed, venom clear in his voice

"GET. OUT."

Haitani slowly stood up

And wobbled a bit as he put pressure on his bruised legs

He turned to Takano and growled

"You win this time Takano...but mark my words...one of these days...I will get my revenge"

He then slowly walked out

* * *

><p>"Takano-san?"<p>

Takano looked at the person who called his name and saw...

...

...

...An-chan O.O

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . . . . . . . . . . THE END?<strong>

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**JUST KIDDING!**

* * *

><p>Takano looked at the person who called his name and saw...<p>

. . . . . . . . . Haru and his beloved.

* * *

><p><em>COMMERCIAL BREAK<em>

* * *

><p><em>COMMERCIAL BREAK<em>

* * *

><p>Emerald green met velvet Brown<p>

The two just stared at one another as if in a trance

Haru elbowed his cousin's side gently and mouthed

"Tell him"

Knowing what his cousin wants Ritsu, with his beat red face slowly walked towards Takano

_BUDUMP BUDUMP BADUMP BUDUMP BUDUMP BUDUMP_

He then raped his arms around Takano's neck and pushed his body against his lover's

Squeezing his eyes shut he whispered the three words Takano has wanted to hear ever since he fell for Ritsu once again

_"I-I...lo...love you Ma-Ma-Masamune"_

Ok make that four words...but honestly who cares?

Takano's entire body froze

His Brown eyes widened in shock

* * *

><p>Suddenly Ritsu felt two arms squeezing his waist<p>

Pushing him impossibly closer to Takano

Takano hugged Ritsu

And Ritsu hugged Takano

Nobody said a word...as if afraid to lose this beautiful moment

"I love you too Ritsu...so so much"

Ritsu pulled back and stared at Takano's eyes

Seeing the honesty in them Ritsu smiled and whispered

"I know"

The two, lost in the others eyes leaned in

Closer and closer the two got

Their eyes slid shut

And then...

Their lips touched in a sweet chaste kiss

...

...

...

But anyone who knows Takano knows chaste isn't his style

And Haru stood back with a smile on his face deciding the two needed some privacy he tried Yuu telling him that he was on his way

**{Me: Haru and Yuu are going on a date}**

**OK NOW THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BONUS:<strong>_

Takano and Ritsu were cuddling in bed when Takano remembered something

Pulling away from his beloved he asked

"Why was Haitani in your apartment?"

Ritsu, not surprised due to getting used to Takano's possessive nature said

"I honestly don't know...He just forced his way in...

...I asked him to leave then you got here"

Takano narrowed his brown eyes and held Ritsu closer

Having yet another reason to hate Haitani

"I love you Ritsu"

Takano had whispered gently

Ritsu nodded his head sleepily and muttered

"I love you too...Masamune"


	4. YUU AND HARU SEQUAL?

**SORRY**

**NO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**THIS IS A SUGGESTION**

**WHO WANTS TO SEE YUU AND HARU'S DATE?**

**LET ME KNOW...IF YOU DON'T THEN OBVIOUSLY I WILL NOT MAKE IT **

**LOVE YOU ALL XD**


End file.
